


The Pain and Regret

by gabbyvargass



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Gen, Growth, Tsukino, Tsukipro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyvargass/pseuds/gabbyvargass
Summary: When Mamoru was Alone for a while and He felt really really lonely and this loneliness made him do stupid things.





	The Pain and Regret

 

* * *

A/N: Well this is my first fanfic okay so if it's bad please don't scream at me. so please enjoy and comment some feedback too make me a better writer. Without further a do let's get on too the story. Oh by the way this was in Mamoru's points of view.

* * *

 

He was in pain. It's like when he was little when he lost his parents due too the car accident. He felt all alone again like back then when he was alone without his parents. he felt like he wasn't needed anymore. He look at his phone and open the text message he sent too his fellow member a few  days ago but there was no reply from them it was like he was forgotten by his fellow team member. He cried he didn't like the loneliness . He felt unwanted. he felt useless. He felt the pressure getting into his head. 

_It's so painful_

he thought and it broke his heart . He felt so broken and weak without the warmth , smiles even the harsh critic of his teammates. he smiled at the memories he had with his group **.** He started crying and he notice his tears won't stop and he doesn't know why. 

_eh.. why won't these tears stop_

he thought again trying too stop crying. but he couldn't stop all he could thinks was dark thoughts . He wanted too disappear into thin air . he stood up and walk into his room and sat on his keyboard actually making a song about the situation he was in . inside the world of loneliness and fear , a broken world without any warmth from others. After a few hours he finally finished the piece and records in on his phone while he was playing it on his keyboard and singing it he had a little smile on his face when he was done and stops the recording. he smiled and tittle the piece and then plug his phone on his charger and played the song he recorded on repeat and left his room . he once again looks at the dorm he lived in 

_I'm gonna miss this place_

he thought and smiled a bit looking at the small picture he had of his group in his pocket "i'm gonna miss you guys" he said that out loud and left it on the table with his dorm and room key he didn't want too be reminded of his dorm and his group when he walked out on them. he looks all over the dorm one last time and left the dorm never too be seen again.

_so this is my final goodbye too you_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my story i hope you like the first chapter of it i'll be coming up with more soon


End file.
